


【Moonsun】无意逃离

by 战战兢兢的深柜化十 (kaka_huashi)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_huashi/pseuds/%E6%88%98%E6%88%98%E5%85%A2%E5%85%A2%E7%9A%84%E6%B7%B1%E6%9F%9C%E5%8C%96%E5%8D%81
Summary: 她们在一个闷热的午后搬离。
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 7





	【Moonsun】无意逃离

（一）

多年未见的小叔来看望自己的时候，金容仙忙着在厨房泡她的咖啡。她也试图邀请客人品尝，被婶婶拒绝“不用了，我们文家人一向都喜欢喝茶。”文星伊在心里品了品这句话，一股子的A味儿让她发笑。

小叔只端着茶杯不讲话，眉头锁着，严肃而又悲伤的表情很好地挂在了他脸上，已经持续了整整半小时。

她几乎没见过的婶婶，则身体前倾，急匆匆喝了口茶水后接着劝说自己跟他们回去一起生活。

“星伊你这孩子，怎么就不听话呢？你说你不跟我们回去，以后谁照顾你？”总之太热切了，文星伊眼睛低垂着，看一根茶叶梗漂在水面，她怎么吹都不愿意沉下去。

“婶婶，我19岁了，可以照顾好自己，再说了还有容…我后妈。”

“你也知道她是后妈，”婶婶几乎就把痛彻心扉四个大字刻在她的脸上，她咬着牙，又颇有教养地压低了声音怕被厨房那边听到“她就不姓文！跟咱不是一条心的，她怎么能照顾好你？”

“你说你怎么就是不懂呢？”她悲切地放下茶杯，杯底与茶几的玻璃面接触，发出“噔”的一声脆响。

还好，没有摩擦时的尖锐动静，文星伊在心底默默松了一口气，她想，过两天她一定要第一时间把这个茶几给换掉，换成实木的什么的都好，就是不要会发出尖锐声响的材质。

也许是因为她们都没有再说话，室内终于有些安静，文星伊有些松弛的神经，终于闻到厨房传来的咖啡豆苦涩的清香。

她想，小婶婶终究有一点没说错，文家人确实挺爱茶的，以至于文家alpha的信息素都带着一股清涩。

她想起过去的夜，金容仙被她抱住困在床脚，被她追问父亲的信息素味道，“父亲是什么味道的？”

金容仙咬着她的肩不愿张口，涂着猩红指甲的手指交叉着紧紧扣在文星伊蝴蝶骨。在文星伊惨白的背上划出粉色的细条。文星伊存心追问，身下便愈使劲，有时她也会沉浸在自己的alpha魅力中晃了神。但金容仙会哭，不出声的，泪滴在她身上，咬着牙绷紧了身子。文星伊扣住金容仙腰部的手会很快发现端倪。姐姐一向喜欢软得瘫在怀里。于是慌不择停了手，去看姐姐的脸。果然看见她的容一脸倔强地把颗颗豆大的泪珠从眼睫上眨落下来。文星伊用手捧着，声声地叫，用指腹挟了眼泪去，说着对不起。“容，容，容”一遍一遍地吻，没完没了。她自己其实倒也乐于这样哄人，有时甚至会故意逗了姐姐眼泪下来。

唯有姐姐的泪水也是咸涩的这一点总是坏了她的想象，跟她未成年时躲在自己厚厚被子里混着鼻涕流进自己嘴角的泪水太像。她偷偷尝过几次，就再也不好奇了。

金容仙总是一点点泄了气，再张口就是忍不住带上哭腔的“我最讨厌你这样！”文星伊在这时就已经下意识绷紧了身子，因为伴随着娇嗔砸来的，从来都是捶在自己胳膊上的拳头。妈的，砸得真疼。

她被砸得想哼哼，就躲进姐姐长发里，鼻子蹭着探寻金容仙后颈上的腺体，是让人安心的蜜桃味，但是已经沾染了乌龙茶的清香，不过不要紧，不要紧。她轻轻把唇印在上面，阻止自己的瑟缩。

是的，父亲是乌龙茶的味道，她早在姐姐的腺体上闻到太多次。令人厌恶而畏惧的，却又跟自己极为相似的气息。

她问金容仙，自己跟父亲像不像。金容仙手在她的脊背无意识划蹭，认真思考，“不像。”

“他很苦。”

就像是便利店的廉价瓶装乌龙茶。文星伊报复性地想。

这茶也是，太酽了。

金容仙说，星伊的信息素，是带着清冽泉水微甜的。

其实文星伊不太能分清自己和父亲的味道，但是姐姐这么说，她就信了。

虽然多年未见小叔，但他的个性确实十足像极了父亲。小婶婶说话让人嫌，却不过是个没脑子的出头鸟。

文星伊并不苦于怎么送走他们，这几日来来往往很多人，左不过坐个三两钟头就再也撑不住了。

果然最后是小叔开口，“算了，星伊你好好考虑一下吧，也别太伤心。我们就先回去了。”

文星伊立马站起来，嘴里却念叨着“不吃过再走吗？我家附近就有个不错的馆子，前几日姑姑来的时候我们刚去过。”

“你姑姑也来过？”

“是啊，”文星伊边回答边朝门口走，“父亲突然过世，姑姑说她担心，来看看我。我们姑侄两个也好多年没见，那天姑姑在家里待了一整个下午。”

“说起来，长辈疼晚辈的心思果然是一样的，”文星伊眼睛亮亮的，好像颇为感动，笑着说“姑姑也要我去她家小住一段时间。”

“不过我也拒绝了。”文星伊拧开了门把手，站在门框外，“兵役刚结束，我想跟妈妈在家待一段时间就回学校复课了。”

“在家里待着，就总觉得父亲还在。”

（二）

玻璃杯蹭过光滑的茶几表面，果然发出“吱呀”尖锐刺耳的噪音。文星伊不甘心似的，将玻璃杯放回原处，重新蹭回来，刺耳挠人的噪音又响起。愤懑地摔了茶杯，掉在地毯上，闷闷的一声，茶杯滚了两滚，地毯就被茶水打湿了。

金容仙端着牛奶杯出来的时候，文星伊还拿着毛巾在擦地毯。金容仙把杯子放在茶几上，也盘腿坐下来。

“容，”文星伊抬头，委屈地眼里都是泪“你一直都不出来。”

“你知不知道……”

“我知道”金容仙伸开双手抱住她，语气极尽温柔“我知道。”

文星伊的声音变得闷闷的，她回搂住金容仙，使劲蹭着“你知道就好，这个茶几的声音真的好难听，气死我了。我们明天就换掉！”

“？？？”

“你是不是有毛病？”金容仙松开手想推开文星伊，奈何被抱得太紧，甩都甩不掉。

感觉到金容仙的挣扎，文星伊心下便知容生气了，“可是我刚刚已经在亚马逊下单了，实木的，才两万……”

金容仙不挣扎了，金容仙没动静了。文星伊等了等，她觉得好怕，“妈？你说句话啊妈？”

“啊！”文星伊大叫，松开了抱紧的胳膊，去摸自己的肩膀，上面是带着金容仙口水的牙印子“你怎么咬人的？”

金容仙怒目圆睁，没两秒就突然皱起了脸，带着哭腔去摸自己的牙，“啊，牙好疼，你衣服肩上怎么还有扣子？”

“啊，我给你呼呼”文星伊想笑，但是她不能。只拽过来金容仙，够着去亲她。从眼睫到下巴。小鸡啄食般，一下两下。

“你身上没有父亲的味道了。”她又蹭在金容仙脖颈，拿鼻子嗅。“我闻不到了。”

金容仙睁开眼，放在星伊肩上的手动了动，那块儿是湿的，她似乎能透过薄薄的布料感受到被自己咬到发烫的皮肤。“嗯，已经三周了。”

月前政府就上门送来了去医院解除标记的预约表。

“你们俩要离婚？”医生从电脑后打量她们。

“不是，我丈夫去世了”金容仙开口，“她是我女儿。”

“女儿”，文星伊站在金容仙身后，眼睛盯着金容仙背部，好像能穿过金容仙的黑发看见那后颈的腺体。那里仍旧散发着属于父亲的信息素味道。虽然已经很淡了，但是还在。

手里捏着的，是关于手术副作用的确认单。她粗略扫了眼，就不想再看了。

父亲的信息素更冷咧，或者说更强势。她不喜欢。可是味道太相似了。

“要不，别做了，这个手术。”她弯腰贴在金容仙耳边，提出这个建议。这个时候她就能闻到了，从姐姐发根开始散发的熟悉味道，她咬住了唇。

金容仙把她的手拿开握住，文星伊盯着，看金容仙捏着自己的指节，自己的手比她凉好多，姐姐的肤色是暖的，显得自己更苍白。姐姐用指尖掐了下自己的指腹，把确认单拿了去。

金容仙的字写得并不端正，最后一笔划了长长的一横。

“拿着收费单和确认书去楼下交钱拿号吧。”

“谢谢”，金容仙点了点头，却是对着文星伊。她带着白色的口罩，眼神就更明显。文星伊一时说不出那目光究竟是审视还是坚定。她只记得她跟着姐姐跑好几个楼层，捏着仿佛永远排不到的号，在狭窄的走廊里听来来往往的人的窃窃私语。从一句句简短话语中拼凑出别人的家事。

排队的时间远比做手术时间更久。

排在最前方的人总是进去很快就出来了。她想捏捏金容仙的手给她鼓气，却发现自己的手已经布满冷汗。

可是金容仙进去的时间远比别人更久，她听见旁边站着的男性omega在抱怨，旁边坐在椅子上的alpha似乎听厌了，大声地喊了闭嘴。

金容仙出来的时候脸色变得苍白。她想起去年也是自己陪着金容仙去牙科拔了智齿。那颗智齿嚣张了太久，已经到了不得不拔掉的地步。姐姐当时捏着自己的衣袖紧紧闭着眼睛，想哭又不敢哭，肿起来的脸颊，也那么好看。太可爱了，如果不是怕她痛，文星伊可能会上手捏捏她的脸，但是她只是凑过去“姐姐好漂亮，亲一口就不痛了。”

但是这次她怎么也做不出这样的动作来缓和气氛。她轻轻环住姐姐的腰，姐姐身上的味道变成了酒精味。她带着姐姐往候诊区的座椅上走，一个捏着号的omega让了座。

“怎么这么久，疼不疼。”她知道自己算是明知故问。

金容仙摘了口罩，接过文星伊手中的抽纸擦汗，“不疼。就是取环比我想象中麻烦点。”

“取环？”文星伊念叨着这个有些陌生的词语，有些难以置信地望着金容仙。

金容仙却露出了那天的第一次笑容，眼神是从未有过的欢欣和放松，“可能这几天上厕所都要你扶着去了。”

文星伊从来不知道金容仙带过环。只是她十几岁在博客上就刷过相关的科普，那些O权人士疯狂转发，也转到了她的主页。她只是匆匆扫了几眼，心想只要带了套，何苦这么麻烦。她其实后来有隐约猜过的不是吗？在她分化后的第一次解决发情期。

“不用带。”姐姐这么制止过她。只不过她以为是姐姐已经等不及。姐姐身上都是乌龙茶的味道，她埋在姐姐的脖颈里，从内心深处开始感受到战栗，恐惧和愉悦同时刺激着她的大脑皮层。第一次欢愉，却过于短暂的经历。

金容仙只大她七岁，却已经太懂得怎么安慰自己。这让脸皮薄又要强的自己最后咬着牙捏住姐姐腰部，按住了姐姐的后脑勺折腾她。伏在黑色床单上的金容仙，赤裸着泛红的身躯。她的声音从好遥远的地方，闷闷地传来“不要了，星伊。”

(三)

分诊台的护士在喊“金容仙的家属？金容仙的家属？”

“来了！”文星伊顾不得吵嚷，赶紧应了声，跑了过去。

“这粒蓝色的是止痛药，红色是补血的，白色的是消炎药。你给你妈妈去对面走廊饮水机接点水，服下去，半小时后没什么不舒服就可以走了。”

“你妈妈做完手术，要注意观察她有没有出血的情况，最近两周不要剧烈运动，不能有床事，如果有轻微腹痛属于正常情况，要是坠痛比较严重就要回医院来复诊了。这些通知单里都有写，回去好好看看，好了，就这些。”

“好的，谢谢您。”文星伊点点头，赶到走廊对面接水，结果饮水机竟然也要排队。

排队的大多数alpha，也有几个beta，排在后面的几个都在闲聊，互相抱怨说着家里催着要小孩的事儿。

“你也陪你老婆？”

“不是……是我妈。”

“哦……”前面的人挑了挑眉，打量她一眼，又转回头去。

“星伊想不想要个弟弟或者是妹妹？”她的第二个妈妈，这么问过她。

妈妈对她很好，虽然别的小朋友都说后妈不会真心对她好。但是她还是很喜欢妈妈。

但是她不要弟弟，也不想要妹妹。她好害怕，又好委屈。一瞬间的惊慌让她收不住泪水，嚎啕大哭，妈妈怎么也没能哄好星伊。

以至于，父亲回家的时候她还在哭。父亲只是抱着臂瞪了她一眼，她的哭声就渐渐停了。小孩子也是懂得这些的，她委屈地打着泪嗝儿，鼻涕水和泪水都还在往外冒，但是却不敢发出一点声音。

那天晚上她听见父亲跟妈妈超级吵得好凶，比以往都凶。她听见水杯划蹭过茶几尖锐的声音，紧接着是玻璃炸裂的动静。

父亲的音量显然更大一些。文星伊躲在被窝里，呜呜哭出声，也赶忙捂住了嘴。

十一岁的时候，他们终于离婚。她站在门口好大声喊“妈妈”，妈妈只是看她一眼就离开了。

文星伊端着一次性水杯回到座椅上，看金容仙用水把药一粒粒服下去。金容仙吃药一向很笨，几粒一起下去就会卡嗓子，然后就会干呕着吐出来。

“好难吃。”金容仙皱着眉咽下白色的颗粒。“苦”

“你别用舌头碰它。”

“我不会啊。”

“……”

金容仙终于咽下了三颗药丸，小口小口喝着水，眼睛偷瞄到文星伊苦闷着的脸。于是拿脚蹭她穿着西裤的小腿，“别担心啦。”

“金容仙，”

“嗯。”

“我不会有过一个未出世的弟弟或者妹妹吧？”

金容仙，“嗯？”

太尴尬了，以至于金容仙顾不上伦理，赶紧否认“没有没有，你爸跟我刚领证，我就带了环了。你爸当时说有你一个就够了”

“哦。”

金容仙跟父亲刚领证的时候，是多大呢？那时她才14岁，金容仙也不过21。父亲打电话说中午要接她去外面吃午餐，吓得她赶紧从游戏厅跑回家换好衣服等着。

“这是你金阿姨。”父亲这样介绍的时候，她觉得诡异极了。她学校门口那个总被自己央着偷偷给自己多放点珍珠的奶茶店姐姐，看着也就跟对面的人一般大。

“你好，我叫金容仙。”这一开口更显嫩了，文星伊怎么想都觉得对面的人也就是个高中生，于是刻意道，“姐姐你好，我叫文星伊。”

父亲狠狠地剜了她一眼。她知道，这不是耍宝的场合，于是重新乖乖伸着手握出去。

“你好，妈妈。”

乖巧得几乎过了头。

她没有不改口的道理，她没见过自己真正的母亲，这是她第三个妈妈了，是第几个都行。

（四）

不过这是她第一次真正窥视到父母的真正夫妻生活。结婚后的头两个月，父亲几乎一直待在家里。只是苦了她，刚刚中考完本打算出去好好放松却也不敢轻举妄动了。她几近憋闷地小心翼翼观察着他们，却越看越好奇。

金容仙就像每一个刚刚恋爱的女孩子，太容易娇羞和脸红，父亲会从后面圈住她在沙发上看电视，而被金容仙拿着的抱枕就会令人同情的被捏成各种窝囊的形状。

金容仙有时候会有小小的反抗，“太热了”，她微微扭动着，抱枕被她捶掐后就被父亲拿过去扔在地上。父亲只会圈她更紧，只消拿手去贴住抚摸她的后脖颈，她就会像一只兔子，瑟缩着变得安静。认真上过生理课的文星伊，自然知道这是为什么

金容仙的手好小，在父亲的掌下就更显得跟兔子差不多一样小。父亲会拉住她小小的手抚上自己的心口，完全不在意自己的在场。

金容仙脖子都是红的，她蜷着身体，在父亲的怀里就显得更小了，她会安静地安抚父亲疼痛的心脏。会皱着鼻子，小小声在父亲的怀里念叨，“呼呼”。

金容仙是个过分合格的恋人，文星伊躺在自己卧室里，那小小的单人床，她想念幼小身体会被母亲温暖怀抱所包围。

她听见隔壁卧房的声响，她想到自己的诞生。

她知道，金容仙在自己的怀里，绝不会是像只兔子一样小。又或者年幼的自己抚着母亲的乳，婴儿的白嫩会跟一只兔子一样吗？

胎儿还在母亲的子宫时就已经学会了自渎。

父亲和金容仙会制造出新的小生命吗？那孩子会不会跟自己很像，母亲温热的羊水在自己四周流淌。温热的包裹会跟现在自己体会的感觉一样吗？

她的高潮和金容仙的呼声同时暂停。

她在纷扰的思绪中甜蜜地和衣入睡。

金容仙太软了，远斗不过父亲。

偶尔失眠，她恍惚间听到金容仙撒娇。

她刚开始把金容仙想象得好软，后来却大开眼界。金容仙实在倔强的像块石头。

第二个月的月末，他们开始争吵，父亲的招数分明屡试不爽，却只换来更倔强的对抗。文星伊看着在父亲掌下颤抖着却依旧执拗地大声质问的金容仙，看着父亲猪肝一般的脸色，诡谲的气氛让她逃离。

多亏了高中很快开学。她下了晚自习，九点才回来。客厅的灯开着，金容仙躺在文星伊十岁时执意为家里添置的地毯上，脸上有异样的潮红。茶几上是拆了包装被用过的注射器。

父亲在今天下午出差了。彼时还未分化的文星伊不知所措，她问“他没打你吧？”

“没有。”金容仙笑，示意她来扶自己一把，“我们只是吵架。”

“互相推搡来着，我被绊倒了，他没注意。”

后面这半句话，不是金容仙说的。但是文星伊已经能接上了，这是她上一个妈妈常用的语句。

她想起之前的妈妈也是这样，面带潮红的发情期，父亲却去出差了。只是当她还小的时候，还不知道发情期。

父亲西装革履，是个体面的生意人。他很在意自己，找了妈妈照顾自己。他也只要她一个孩子。

所以父亲为什么不干脆自己带套呢？

（五）

“真的一点也闻不到了。”文星伊趴在金容仙身上，舌头轻轻舔了舔金容仙的腺体。那里现在红红的肿起来。她用手指摸了摸，似乎比平常的时候感觉要硬一些。

她直起身子，“容，你是不是快发情期。”她记得姐姐的发情期，似乎该比现在晚些才对。

金容仙有些慌乱，“我，不知道。”她眼珠慌乱地转，这是她一紧张就有的毛病“可是我没什么感觉啊……”

“没什么感觉吗？”

“嗯……”其实做完手术之后，腺体就没有那么敏感了就是。

但是文星伊还是做好了应对金容仙发情期的准备。她烧了好多开水，切了好多水果放进冰箱里。

金容仙摸了摸自己的腺体，其实她有些担心。她记得确认书上有提过，有些omega的腺体在术后可能会失去所有知觉。

术后好多不适，她小腹隐隐痛了三天，吃止疼药才好过些。她回想自己的婚姻，觉得这似乎应该算是自己蠢的报应。但是文星伊一天要来问八次自己，“容，你有没有不舒服的地方。”

她又觉得结果也不算太坏。

文星伊分化是在高二的上学期。比一般人都晚好多。金容仙有时候甚至以为文星伊不会分化了，她会这辈子做一个小女孩儿，快乐又自在。

文星伊分化的那个周末，本该出现的丈夫像往常每一次需要他的时候一样没在。

如果文星伊分化不在周末就好了。她会在出现状况的开始就被老师领到校医院，会在校医老师的指导下服下缓释抑制剂，老师会拿出常备的镇定剂，只需要给她打一针再睡一觉发发汗就好了。

但是偏偏是在周末，偏偏是家里毫无准备的情况下。金容仙轻易地就被第一次释放出信息素的年轻alpha引出了发情期。她因为没有经验，在照顾文星伊之前只怕自己影响到文星伊而贴了抑制贴，，却忘了给自己打一支抑制剂。

文星伊的信息素跟她父亲的有百分之八九十的相似度。非要说些不同，也许是年轻人的侵略感并没有那么重。

是被动的发情期，金容仙的意识无比清醒。她清醒地记得自己被掀翻在床。清醒地记得当女儿闻到她身上属于父亲的信息素味道时，第一次被属于同类的味道震慑而瑟缩。记得文星伊闻到自己的腺体，恼怒而委屈着哭泣，是自己把手放在了星伊身上引导着她逐渐接受甚至平静。

星伊醒来可以记不清，但是她不行。可是星伊并没有因为高热而忘记。她睁开眼，小心翼翼亲吻自己脸颊，像极了孩子对待自己新得到的毛绒玩具。她混乱着称谓像自己撒娇，“妈咪”拿鼻子去蹭她的，“容”，抱住她“姐姐”，仿佛这一切本就该如此自然。

到了下午，金容仙终于慢慢感受到发情期前潮闷热的状态。她有些烦躁的想推开贴她很紧观察她状态的文星伊，但是发情期的潮热让她不由得越贴越紧。

文星伊很快就闻到了姐姐发梢散发的信息素味道，是纯粹清甜的蜜桃味儿，逐渐在整个空间里弥漫。alpha很快配合着散发出信息素，她拿唇齿轻轻蹭过姐姐的后颈，姐姐就往自己怀里钻的更紧。

金容仙感知到了alpha的侵略气息，但熟悉的信息素又使她安心，自己此刻便仿佛成了一只面临着危险还浑然不知，站在草丛里四处张望的小兔。她甚至长舒一口气，想要为自己还活着的腺体而欢呼，买一瓶香槟来庆祝。

金容仙早就在自己的建议下换上便于自己活动的睡裙。文星伊把裙子往上撩，顺着腿根摸上去，隔着内裤就已经感受到了潮湿。她用手坏心眼儿的勾弄着，知道姐姐一定会在自己的手下变得更加湿热。其实她的腺体也已经肿胀的不成样子，腺体挺立着被内裤勒出形状，盖在为了方便姐姐的发情期她跟着姐姐穿的薄薄的睡衣之下。

发情期中的乖巧，似乎是omega的本能。所以文星伊别扭地想看只属于姐姐自己的反应。她执意只抚摸姐姐滚烫的身躯，委屈着自己坚决不进行下一步。

金容仙不耐地扭动身子，手自觉就往下探，被文星伊抓住，放在嘴边亲了亲手心，把金容仙痒得往后钻。

“姐姐，你求求我好不好”，文星伊去亲金容仙的耳垂，拿牙齿轻轻咬住，用舌尖去含住它。“容求我，我就动。”

“操你妈！爱动不动！”果然金容仙使劲拍了她一掌，在胸部上方，软乎乎的，倒是一点也不痛。

文星伊低低地笑，刻意带了委屈的腔调，“可是我妈不就是你嘛。”

金容仙已经懒得跟她说话，浑身的湿热感让她急躁到想哭出来，自己脱了内裤就抬起屁股去摸文星伊。

文星伊当然感受到了她的急躁，初时还只是帮忙稳住姐姐的腰，当发现金容仙不管不顾就要往里塞的时候吓了一跳，赶紧把金容仙又往上举了举，她这一举不要紧，本是好意却让挫败的金容仙开始号啕大哭。

“你tm就是王八蛋，文星伊，你个兔崽子”她一边哭一边还想伸手去够，弄得文星伊哭笑不得，只好分出一只手对准了慢慢抚摸着分开姐姐的娇嫩的瓣儿，缓缓放了进去。

也许确实是她多虑了，金容仙已经湿润得不成样子，根本是可以滑进去。

“别哭了，容。”

金容仙一边哼哼一边哭，文星伊两只手却只能稳住姐姐不停扭动还打出溜的腰，分不出手去擦她的泪。

其实金容仙也这么对待过她，但不是出于逗弄。

（六）

alpha分化成年之后，就很少有进入主动发情期的。大多数时候，alpha只会随着omega强制性发情期的到来进入被动发情期。

主动发情期的Alpha所散发的信息素，比以往更让人畏惧。

文星伊打开家门的一瞬，父亲信息素的浓度高到让她想直接夺门而逃。这不是寻常发情期所能散发的浓度。她能听到金容仙在里间的声音，颤抖的带着真正的恐惧。文星伊在之前从没有听到过。

她强忍着战栗，走到父亲的卧室门口，却发现声源其实是在她的卧室。一瞬间，一股不明的情绪涌上心绪，文星伊几乎头脑发昏。

他们，在自己的卧室里。

但也不过是一瞬，她就清醒过来，又或者说父亲的信息素天然压制着她，让她不得不清醒。本欲推开门板的手，现在连轻敲两下的勇气都失去了。嗓子似乎被黏住，她竟也发不出声音。

在自己卧室里的，是父亲和金容仙。并非懵懂时期的，那些夜晚里靠着墙的自己。她怕自己听见分毫金容仙的惊呼、或者任何谁人的喘息。

她急于逃离这里，却又听见“咣！”得一声响。文星伊终于顾不得其他，推门进去。却看见躺在地上的并非自己预想中的金容仙。

金容仙斜靠在床上，头发凌乱，像个疯子。她手里还举着空空如也的针管，看向文星伊的眼神，说不出的冷静，幽黑的瞳孔几乎没有生气，

“别担心，我只是给他打了镇定抑制剂。”

是药店里常见的家用alpha紧急抑制剂，已经是很久之前，金容仙当作文星伊分化初潮的借口，才买回来应付丈夫的。

她把针管扔在附近的地毯上，拉开了床头台灯的开关。“你什么时候回来的？”

“就在刚刚。”

空气里的信息素味道并没有消散，文星伊这才突然反应过来，三步并两步上前，金容仙身上已经湿热得不成样子。

金容仙咬着牙，颤抖着，像个高烧的病人“放开我。”

“去你父亲房间帮我拿抑制剂好吗？就在枕头底下。”

她不知怎么办才是最好，也心知金容仙此刻必不会接受自己的安慰。只是听话拿来，看着金容仙往自己小臂静脉扎下，好一会儿终于又和好被扯开的衣领躺下。

文星伊傻站了好久，看她侧躺着，昏暗台灯的灯光打在她侧脸，她看不出金容仙的情绪。“你找个毯子给你爸爸盖上吧。”金容仙似乎终于放松下来，语气充满疲惫“我睡会儿。”

金容仙似乎消耗了太多体力，以至于她没了力气去应付醒来质问的丈夫。

“你当时很不稳定，我害怕。”她确实是辩解了，但是丈夫并不会听。

她听着劈头盖脸的指责，仿佛不顺从丈夫突来的主动发情，因为害怕而躲避是一种天大的罪责。“恶毒至极。”真是奇怪，在她已经开始不再期待丈夫能够回家时，她一见钟情的这个男人直接连最后的一丝愧疚也撕碎了。

她突然想出口嘲讽，“你大可以找别的omega”，

“什么？”

什么？哪来的什么什么。

因为“本来在发情期陪着我的也是你女儿”。

但是不能说，金容仙看着旁边站着的手足无措的文星伊，突然意识到文星伊才刚满19岁。金容仙仿佛大梦初醒，凉水浇头，她感到一阵恶心。恶心自己恶心爱人。

“爸，你刚才，确实挺吓人的。”文星伊终于开口。

文父几乎是审视的目光落在女儿身上。这个他疼爱长大的女儿，也分化成了alpha，甚至空气里也沾染了她的令人不适的气息。

文父摔门离开的时候，剩下的两个人都呼了一口气。

文星伊仍旧记得自己一年前质疑父亲为什么要篡改自己服役志愿，没有问过自己意见就安排自己去社区服务时，被揪住领子摔到地上的狼狈相。可真疼啊。

“容……”文星伊想要过去探一下金容仙的体温，毕竟刚刚她和父亲对峙时都不经意间释放了信息素。

金容仙躲过了，“我没事。”

但是怎可能是没事呢，文星伊很快就听见了金容仙压抑的低喘和哭泣声。打过抑制剂也不见效的挫败让她愤恨不已。

（七）

父亲的卧房，虽然常住在这里的是金容仙，但却不见一丝金容仙的色彩。到处是严肃的黑色调。深蓝色的窗帘，黑色的皮椅，黑色的寝具。唯独带一丝暖色的，是金容仙刚结婚时非要摆在床头的陶瓷兔子灯。

床头柜上空空的，只有孤独的兔子灯打亮了一小片区域。

金容仙拒绝文星伊的靠近，并对文星伊腺体的勃起表示厌恶。

你跟你父亲一样。她想这么说，可是她看着文星伊的脸，就知道她不能这么说。

“我讨厌alpha。”她说，甚至跑去衣柜翻出一根丈夫的领带绑住文星伊的腺体。

文星伊哭笑不已。“容，你看没看过alpha被捆住腺体，最后局部坏死被手术切除的新闻？”

金容仙并不答她的话，她倚靠在枕头上平复着呼吸，冷眼旁观着文星伊渐渐难耐的呻吟。好像这满屋的信息素不是从自己身上溜出去的。

不过很快，就连呻吟声金容仙也没空打理了，她逐渐蜷缩着身体靠在床上隆起的被子上，湿热几乎熔断了她所有思绪，甚至难耐地在被子上磨蹭着自淫。

“容？”

“容？”

文星伊早就感受到了空气里的信息素的弥漫，腺体也不由得胀大，但是她知道她不能。

金容仙仍旧不愿开口。她知道，文星伊跟她父亲不同。于是她更不愿意张口。

她要等。

金容仙不是第一次独自忍过漫长的发情期。在文星伊还没有分化的时候，她也常靠着抑制剂度日。她想到还在学校的时候，老师曾说，omega，特别是被标记过的omega独自度过发情期是非常危险的。

可是她依旧好好活着。

“容……”床脚的文星伊显得格外委屈，她其实快要失去理智了，但是她认定姐姐是在考验自己。

她真的很难受，又不敢自己拆开领带，于是跪在床边蹭姐姐的脸庞，试图用鼻子亲姐姐的下巴。“容。”

金容仙睁开眼睛，对上文星伊眨着眼，目光好像自己原来在家里养的一条小狗。她闻到熟悉的乌龙茶味道，温和的似乎还透着甜意。

终于勾起脖子去迎一个被祈求的吻。于是她们在昏暗的卧室里做爱，不小心蹭掉了床头的灯台。被揉皱的床单卷起，被子一半滑落在地毯。金容仙闭着眼，狠狠咬住文星伊的下唇。却得到舌尖去舔舐自己上唇的回应。顺着被子滚到地毯，金容仙的腿被推折到一旁的椅子上，丰腴的大腿内侧就暴露出来，拉扯着，两只腿的角度漂亮又脆弱。

室内充满了啧啧水声和撞击的声音。文星伊一只手挤弄着姐姐腿内脆弱的花心，另一只手扯着窗帘借力。却在成结的那一刻扯掉了那脆弱的布料。腺体就滑出来，一股一股，喷得到处都乱糟糟，深蓝色的黑色的布料湿漉漉，混搭着垂在在她们身上。金容仙迎着照射进来的阳光，看身上年下alpha仰起的脖颈上的青色静脉失神。

结渐渐消散，文星伊低头笑着去亲吻姐姐，嘴上还在说着混话“姐姐我这么好看嘛，一直盯着我。”

“嗯，你是很漂亮。”金容仙点头，出乎意料地爽快承认。

腺体又一次肿胀起来，磨着自己滚烫的大腿就想蹭进去，金容仙气不过要掐文星伊。

她们从黄昏做爱到夜晚，窗帘就这样半敞着，文星伊第一次不在做爱时感受到战栗，似乎父亲的信息素失去了魔力。直到太阳也被她们羞下山。

她埋进乳间，听见急促的心跳，姐姐身上的蜜桃味儿好香，空气里弥漫着的信息素味道，她分不清是自己还是父亲的。

像羊水一般温暖的阴道，包裹着自己的腺体，她感受到自己青筋在暖流中跳动。母亲神秘的甬道永远比自己的腺体更长，即便是贴得再紧也探索不完。她在炙热和吸吮中成结，结终于卡在子宫口，与另一股暖流交汇。下意识里凑到金容仙颈间，红肿而甜蜜的腺体却无法被自己标记。挫败把她喉间的嘶吼化作痛苦的哼声，如婴儿的啼哭，急匆匆寻找另一处柔软的安慰。

晨光洒在床上，相拥的两具裸体。文星伊在次日一早得到父亲去世的消息。跟金容仙讲的时候，她们都觉得不可置信。文父死于突然的心脏病发作，似乎去世前几分钟还在跟秘书打电话安排会议。

“也许是情绪过激”警察这么跟她们说，并要她们尽快安排后续事宜。

（八）

这是手术后，金容仙第一次经历发情期。她难免想起上次的经历。

“容，”文星伊用牙齿轻轻咬住她的腺体，“你倒是快一点。”金容仙急吼吼自己坐在上面，可从刚才开始，明显就是出神了。

“我在想你买了新茶几，旧的放在哪里。”金容仙干脆直接坐着不动了，“这下家里更难收拾了。”

这下轮到文星伊急了，这边等着做爱呢，那边开始想着怎么收拾了。干脆把金容仙拉着趴到自己身上再翻个身，“姐姐你好烦。”

然后去亲吻姐姐的身体。她回想起很小的时候她也会抚摸继母的乳房，她趴下身去，去吮吸那小小的一颗红粒，用唇裹着，用舌去轻舔，用牙齿去轻轻地磨。

“如果我们有了孩子，我可以跟她抢奶吗？”她抬头，腰部使劲下沉，听金容仙喉咙被顶出单音节“嗯……”

“嘿嘿，妈妈是答应了哦。”

金容仙抬手想揍她，却只把手推在文星伊胸前。明明是个alpha，却隐隐有比自己更大的趋势。笼在自己身上的肩膀白皙而瘦削。

“容，”她的alpha，请求般的语气在耳边响起，拿虎牙去蹭她的腺体。

“容。”

想要落下标记。

“你可以。”

金容仙在文星伊成结的那一刻凑了过去。“我想好了，星伊。不如我们干脆搬家吧。”

“好。”

氯丙嗪。会诱发心脏病是吗？

金容仙手里握着针管，她没时间去给自己细想。她熟练又匆忙，如同给自己十数次的静脉注射一样，扎了下去。

打过抑制剂的自己，精神终于松懈下来。她好累，只想再睡一觉。

打过抑制剂的父亲睡得也并不安宁，金容仙似乎是吓狠了，整整一支，被她推到底。父亲醒来会更生气吧，要是睡得更久的话，会变得冷静一些吗？

金容仙似乎已经睡着了，文星伊看着躺在地毯上的父亲，取过家里的空调被给父亲盖上。，她看见床头还剩下的一支镇定剂。

父亲睡得跟金容仙一样安静了。

……

是大片绿色背景的药房，闪烁的白色灯光让眼睛不适。

“没有心脏病史吧？”带着蓝色口罩的护士问。  
“什么？”

“有没有心脏病史？”

文星伊愣了一下，有些踌躇，“我吗？我没有，就是我父亲…..”她小小声，却又不再继续说下去，这是一件解释起来很麻烦的事情，她跟金容仙以情侣的名义出来，何故提到自己父亲呢。  
“没有就行。”药房的护士熟练地扫码，她很忙，没空应付“紧急抑制剂的副作用盒子上有写。一盒三支，一次顶多一支就可以。50块，要小票吗？”  
“不用了”金容仙抢先道。  
她们急匆匆离开了药店。

好像多待一秒，全世界就会知道昨晚在文星伊卧室里发生的偷情。

走到家附近的垃圾桶，金容仙拆开盒子，“差点忘了”，

将一支注射剂拆开倒进垃圾桶。

“容…..父亲会不会……”她的思维跟闷热的空气一样黏，她没来得及说完，

“星伊，那边店里有好漂亮的蓝色的花。”

金容仙伸出手，指向不远处的花店。

文星伊顺着她漂亮、染着红色指甲的指尖望去，

蓝色天竺葵，簇簇开得妖冶鲜艳

“嗯，是天竺葵吧，要去买一盆吗？”

“好啊。”

她们在一个闷热的午后搬离。


End file.
